Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to video data processing. More particularly, embodiments relate to the detection, location, and processing of static pixels during video processing.
Discussion
Motion-compensated video processing may typically be highly computationally-intensive. One way to curtail complexity may be to use block-based processing techniques. Block-based motion estimation/compensation (ME/MC) techniques may assume that all pixels lying within a block share the same motion vector.
In some cases, the video block may include a static graphic overlay (e.g., a subtitle, a logo, etc.), in which case it may be important to preserve the static nature of the overlay from one video frame to the next. However, if not properly detected, differences in the processing requirements of a static region and a non-static region (e.g., content) may lead to processing errors.